Hier encore, j'étais leur chef
by AnnaOz
Summary: Draco, parti récupérer un texte en classe de potions, est témoin du mauvais comportement de sa bande de Serpents envers un Gryffon. Ecrit pour la communauté True Gryffondor, pas de slash, pas de romance.


**Disclaimer:** JKR, dans un an, aura tout publié des aventures de ses joyeux poussins jaunes, et nous, nous n'aurons plus que les fanfics pour pleurer. Tout est toujours à elle, plus que jamais à elle (ça devient énervant, à force, de devoir partager :p)

**Note:** Oyez oyez, amis lecteurs/trices, enfin enfin, ça devrait être ma dernière journée de republications diverses avant de nouveaux chapitres tous frais des fics en cours, DoL est en phase d'écriture, Alliance aussi et Luna et moi suivra sous peu. En attendant, encore une fois, des fics écrites ailleurs (sur les communautés de livejournal) pas encore publiées ici.

Cette fic est une peu particulière, elle résulte d'une opération appelée "Easter Egg" lancée sur la communauté True Gryffondor (consacrée à Neville Londubat) et devait caser un pairing improbable, un lieu et des mots précis. J'ai eu droit au Neville/Draco mais comme je ne me sentais pas le courage d'écrire du slash avec ces deux-là, ça a donné une gen-fic (fic généraliste, sans romance en quelque sorte) située au milieu du tome 6 "Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé". C'est raconté à la première personne par Draco et est assez cruel mais sans la moindre trace de slash.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Lèche-moi les bottes, Londubat… »

C'était venu de droite, comme un coup de poing, claquant violemment l'air froid des cachots avant de m'arriver en pleine figure.

Une voix, familière mais méconnaissable, qui ne se souciait pas d'être entendue de ceux qui pouvaient passer dans le couloir.

L'humidité qui suintait des murs aurait pu l'étouffer, l'absorber dans le continuel plic ploc qui tombait du plafond, mais je savais que je ne me trompais pas.

Pas plus que je ne pouvais hésiter sur les rires qui résonnaient à présent.

Gras, lourds, moqueurs, partout à la fois. Un seul rire féminin absorbé dans la saccade de grognements rauques des garçons, des presque hommes à en croire leur absence d'aigus.

Il suffirait que je pousse la porte pour les surprendre tous, pour leur renvoyer ma désapprobation et leur ordonner d'arrêter.

De faire entendre ma voix, celle qui donnait, il y a peu encore, les ordres.

Leurs ordres.

A tous.

Ma troupe, ma garde rapprochée, ma petite bande.

Mes fidèles.

Peut-être auparavant, plus maintenant, plus depuis que le nom est sale et que la marque est cuisante.

Un, deux maximum, se placent encore à mes côtés quand je le leur demande, tous les autres ont choisi l'aile de celui qui aboie à présent, injurie le Gryffon.

Est-ce parce que je sais que leur victime est comme moi, de sang pur, que je répugne à passer mon chemin et à remettre à plus tard ce qui m'avait poussé en pleine nuit en venir fouiller mon chaudron, retrouver le rouleau de parchemin essentiel à la continuation de mon devoir ?

Et donc, à entrer dans cette pièce, la salle de classe de mon ancien professeur de Potions, et à les confronter. Tous.

Ceux que je reconnais à présent, mes anciens compagnons de fortune, mes « frères de sang ».

Je pense à faire demi-tour, à aller avertir Rusard ou à traquer Rogue pour qu'il mette lui-même de l'ordre dans son nid de vipères, mais la voix coupante reprend, celle de Nott je crois, et menace plus fort.

Si j'en crois son agacement, Londubat se cabre et refuse les insultes. Pourtant, je n'ai pas entendu sa voix à lui, personne ne supplie parmi tous ceux-là qui crient et ricanent.

Mais ça ne va pas tarder, je leur ai bien appris.

Les coups ne viendront pas, enfin, je ne pense pas qu'ils l'osent, mais ils vont l'humilier encore, peut-être le dévêtir pour faire glousser Millicent, peut-être même laisser Vincent lui uriner dessus.

C'était mes amis.

J'ai honte de moi maintenant que je reconnais le sifflement strident de Bulstrode. Je suis un peu rassuré de ne pas distinguer la voix de Pansy parmi toutes les autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'attend pas dans son coin, silencieuse, que le spectacle se termine.

Après tout, Pansy aime regarder.

J'ai peur de ne pas trouver le courage d'interrompre tout ça, je suis si fatigué, mais revenir en arrière est impossible, tout comme de prévenir un adulte, ce serait les trahir d'une façon qu'ils ne me pardonneraient jamais.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'entrer, de leur arracher Londubat et de le contraindre au silence. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà allés trop loin…

Je voudrais avoir la force de faire une entrée digne de celui que j'étais, mais je claque simplement mes talons à l'entrée de la porte ouverte avant de les voir tourner la tête vers moi.

Théodore est appuyé contre mon ancien banc, les mains enfoncées les poches de sa robe. Quand il m'aperçoit, il se contente de me sourire avec un petit hochement de tête.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il salue ma venue et me passe le commandement ?

Ou, est-ce que, comme je le crois plutôt, il sait lui aussi que je n'ai plus rien à prétendre ?

Je suis soulagé de ne reconnaître ni Pansy, ni Blaise, ni Gregory.

Vincent, par contre, lâche le col de Londubat quand il me voit et je sais que ses lèvres tremblent un peu et que ses oreilles rougissent.

S'il craint encore mon avis, je ne l'ai pas perdu.

Millicent, elle, ne m'a pas vu, occupée qu'elle est à se laisser peloter par cet abruti de Vaisey.

Il y a encore Baddock et Pritchard, des deuxièmes années qui assistent certainement à leur initiation.

Et puis, il y a Londubat, le profil contre le sol, les mains nouées derrière la tête, obligé qu'il a dû être, sûrement, de prendre la position sous la poigne de Vincent.

Je dis « Ca suffit ! » et Bulstrode glapit de surprise.

Ses yeux à elle ne sont pas craintifs et baissés comme ceux de Vincent, elle est en colère et je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je tarde parce qu'ils ne voudront pas passer pour des mauviettes devant une fille plus agressive qu'eux.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Théo qui se contente de croiser les bras et détourne la tête.

« Crabbe, relève-le et rends-lui ses affaires ! »

Je ne sais pas si c'est assez sans appel pour suffire mais Nott ne proteste pas et Millicent se contente de renifler de dédain en voyant Londubat se redresser l'air égaré.

Je me demande s'ils lui ont fait boire quelque chose et j'aimerais qu'il puisse marcher seul mais il titube dès que Vincent lui tend son pull-over et sa ceinture et je n'ai d'autre choix que de le rattraper par la taille pour qu'il évite de s'étaler.

Ca m'enrage parce que ça me donne l'air du bon samaritain qu'ils savent tous que je ne suis pas, mais je ne peux simplement pas laisser les choses se dérouler autrement.

« Crabbe, je veux te voir dans le dortoir quand je reviens, les autres, faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. »

Vincent répond à mon grondement par un « Oui, Draco » penaud et je fais demi-tour sans attendre la réaction des autres.

Contre mon épaule, Londubat est pesant et maladroit quand il remonte les marches vers le rez-de-chaussée.

La maudite tour des Gryffondors est au septième étage et je ne cesse de maudire les fondateurs de cette fichue école d'avoir mis tant de distance entre les différentes maisons pendant tout le trajet.

Il respire bruyamment dans ma nuque et j'aimerais pouvoir dire quelque chose, m'excuser pour la bêtise et la cruauté des miens, m'inquiéter de son état, mais je n'y arrive pas.

A la place, je me contente de soupirer assez fort, suffisamment pour qu'il pense que je souffle sous son poids, et lui lance un regard en coin.

Il a les sourcils froncés et le visage pâle.

Je me demande s'il a eu peur. Sans doute, n'importe qui, à part peut-être Potter, aurait des raisons de craindre une bande de Serpentards quand elle a décidé de s'en prendre à vous.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille, « Qu'est-ce que tu fichais en bas, d'abord ? » avant de changer d'avis de balayer son balbutiement de réponse d'un « je m'en fiche. » qui le rend muet.

Quand nous arrivons enfin à hauteur du tableau grotesque qui cache sa salle commune, je le relâche, suppliant Merlin qu'il ne me dise par merci, auquel cas je devrais lui renvoyer un « pardon » ou « de rien » que je refuse de penser.

Mais il reste silencieux, me fixe simplement dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que je me décide à faire face aux escaliers, sans même essayer d'entendre le mot de passe qu'il est en train de chuchoter.

Avant de retourner affronter les explications tordues de Crabbe, je fais un détour par la salle que je connais pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur l'armoire avant de me coucher.

J'aimerais tellement que ça s'arrête.


End file.
